As compared to incandescent and fluorescent light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for technology to utilize light emitting diodes for illumination and for backlighting signage. Need further exists for light-emitting-diode-based systems that can provide illumination and signage. Need further exists for light-emitting-diode-based systems that can provide emergency illumination and emergency signage. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination and/or improved signage, and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes.